


The Demon Lord

by dystini



Series: Demons [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Oral Sex, Romance, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystini/pseuds/dystini
Summary: A woman about to be married against her will calls on the Demon Lord for help.
Series: Demons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933609
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

The Kingdom of Zocia was ruled over by a Demon King. To most of the residents, he was a distant idea who had hardly any effect on their daily lives. Closer but still somewhat distant were the Demon Lords, who governed different parts of the land. Everyone gave tribute to these Lords, who in turn passed some of the riches along to the King. The Lords were rarely seen by the common folk and were given little thought beyond preparing their part of the tribute. Lesser demons were a more everyday sight. Though the demon folk lived in their own villages separate from the human villages, a fair amount of trade went on between the communities.

Free-spirited and carefree, Catriona celebrated her eighteenth birthday with all of her favorite things. She ran around the yard, playing games, her dark hair streaming wild and tangled behind her. Her parents watched, happy to see their youngest daughter enjoying herself. 

Her mother turned to her father, “You must tell her soon. She needs time to prepare.”

“I know, but not today. I don’t want to spoil her fun. You know she will not be pleased.”

“It’s for her own good. We’ve been far too indulgent with her. It’s time she grew up.”

“I know. I’ll tell her tomorrow.

Catriona was the youngest of 4 daughters. While not spoiled, for she’d always had chores to do and her mother had made sure she’d learned all the womanly arts, she’d often been allowed her own way in things. While her sisters had all been married off by the time they were fifteen or sixteen, here she was, now eighteen and unwed. She’d never shown interest in any boy or man and had declined all who had come seeking her hand.

The next day, her parents sat her down for a talk.

“You’re eighteen now. It’s far past time that you wed.” her mother told her.

“I don’t want to get married,” she said sullenly. They’d had this conversation countless times. But then it changed.

“You no longer have a choice. I’ve arranged your marriage to Dubh.” her father announced.

“Da, no. Not Dubh. I despise him.”

“Nonsense. He’s a good man. Solid. He will provide well for you.” her mother scolded.

Dubh was the local wheelwright. He did good work and was well off but she felt uneasy around him. He watched her when she ran errands in the village and his gaze always left her feeling dirty. On several occasions, he had gotten closer to her than was proper and his comments were right on the edge of scandalous, though he never made them where anyone else could hear.

“Please. I’ll find someone to marry, I promise. Don’t make me marry Dubh.”

“It’s all been arranged. You’ll be married in a few months.”

Those months both flew by and crawled for Catriona. She dreaded her upcoming wedding as she worked diligently at finishing her trousseau. Finally, the day arrived. Her mother and sisters, the latter visiting for the occasion, helped her to bathe and dress, all of her garments the purest of white to signal her virginity. 

She arrived at the church, her sisters hurrying ahead to join their husbands inside. Her parents guided her to the gates of the church grounds. She stopped.

“May I have a moment to prepare myself?” she pleaded.

With a sigh, her mother nodded and stepped back, her father following suit.

Catriona turned away from the church, gazing out over a field of wildflowers, many of which graced the bouquet she held. She did not want to marry a man, let alone the one waiting for her inside the church. She remembered the night their betrothal was announced. Once they were betrothed, it was then acceptable for them to be alone. Dubh had led her away from the others into the darkness of the evening.

“I’m glad your father finally came to his senses. I’ve wanted you for quite some time.” He grabbed her chin, lifting it as he smashed his lips against hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. His free hand roughly fondled her breasts through her dress. “I’m looking forward to our wedding night. I’ve been dreaming of taking you and hearing your screams.”

She shuddered as the memory ended, just as revolted now as she had been then. She looked over the wildflower field, feeling as if it was her last glimpse of freedom. She thought of the fairy tale of the Demon Lord who rescued damsels in distress, so long as they said the right words.

“I wish the Demon Lord would come and take me away...right now,” she whispered. 

Nothing happened, as she expected. It was just a fairy tale. She turned back to her parents, as ready as she would ever be.

A clap of thunder rang out under the cloudless blue sky. A demon appeared before them. He was an imposing figure, towering over them. His rich black and gold robes covered his red skin. His horns rose from his head, black and shiny, curving into the air. His cloven hooves stood firmly on the dirt of the path, his spade tipped tail swishing with agitation behind him.

His black eyes took in the scene before him, one he’d seen countless times before. He stepped forward, sweeping Catriona into his embrace.

“I’m taking this girl,” he growled.

“But my lord, she is about to be wed.” her father dared to protest.

The demon dug into a pocket of his robe, pulling out a sack of gold. He dropped it on the ground with a thud.

“That should appease her bridegroom.” 

He lifted Catriona, holding her against his chest. “Close your eyes, little one.”

She obeyed and with another clap of thunder, they were gone.

When she opened her eyes, they were in a huge stone room. The demon set her down, then ascended a few stairs to sit in what she could only call a throne.

“Why did you summon me?” he asked her.

“I...I didn’t think it would work, my lord. I thought it was but a fairy tale.”

“You must have been quite desperate to try a fairy tale.”

“I am...was...” she stumbled over her words, hardly able to believe what was happening. “My father arranged a marriage for me.” She looked up at him. Encouraged by the kind and attentive look on his face, her story fell from her lips in a torrent. 

He listened until she was finished, tears running down her face as she released all of the emotions she had kept locked up these last few months.

“Don’t cry, little one. I will make it all better for you.”

“You will?” she sniffled, her tears slowing.

“What is that you want? Is there another man you wish to wed? I could arrange it if that is what you want. Would you prefer to be taken to the Temple? That is usually what the girls I rescue choose.”

“I don’t want a man. I’ve never wanted a man or boy or any human, really. And I don’t think I’d like it at the Temple. Please, may I stay here with you?” she begged.

He looked at her, tapping his finger against his lips as he thought about her request. “Very well. You may stay. You may roam where ever you please within my castle. There are gardens to be explored. You’ll find anything you need in the storage rooms.” He turned away in a clear dismissal.

She stood stunned. Was it really to be this easy? Wasn’t he going to demand something of her in return? It seemed not, as he spoke to a goblin servant, ignoring her completely. She turned, her eyes sweeping over the massive room made of gray stone. 

An object in the corner caught her attention and she moved in that direction. Dark-colored sheer curtains swept down from the ceiling, encircling the largest mattress she had ever seen. It sat upon a dais, stairs leading up to it from every direction. She looked back at the demon and then at the bed. It had to be big enough to hold two or maybe three of him. She climbed the stairs, parting the curtains to sit on the bed. It was amazingly soft. She fell onto her back, luxuriating in the decadent feel of the sheets. 

After a few moments, she sat up, hoping the Demon Lord had not seen her laying on what was obviously his bed. She peeked sheepishly through the curtains, relieved to see him relaxed on his throne, paging through a large book and not paying her any attention at all. She crept from the bed, exploring the rest of the room. There was nothing to see. The room was huge but empty except for the throne and the bed and a curious obsidian orb next to the throne. She wandered into the hallway, peeking into each room as she came to them. 

She was pleased to find a bathing room right next door, even if the bath was more of a pool, big enough for her to swim in. She quickly used the necessities, washing her hands and face in a basin of water placed nearby. She continued her exploration, finding room after room of items. One contained every sort of furniture she could think of. Another held the most amazing array of fabrics and clothing. Others held tools or weapons or armor, anything and everything a person could want or need. A huge room, even larger than the one with the throne and bed, turned out to be a library, shelves filled to overflowing with books and scrolls. She made a note to return to this room, for she could read and write and there had to be many things of interest in there.

For now, she was more practical and return to the fabric room, hoping to find clothing since she had arrived here with nothing but the clothes on her back. She spent the next several hours rummaging through the mounds of fabric. There were things she’d never seen the like of in her life, luxurious velvets and silks, sheer wispy fabrics she didn’t know the name of and so much more. She’d managed to find a selection of dresses that should fit her, although they were fancier than anything she’d ever owned, as well as a few nightdresses. She’d even found a lovely brush and comb set in a box in the corner.

She was sorting through a stack of fabric, trying to find something that she could make a simple dress from when a servant stepped into the room.

“Dinner is served. My Lord requests your presence.”

“Yes, of course. Could these be brought to...umm...where ever I will be sleeping?” She pointed to the stack of clothing she’d selected.

“It will be done, mistress.”

“Thank you.” She followed the servant back to what she was calling the throne room, finding the demon waiting for her, a table piled with food before him, a smaller table and chair ready for her to the side.

“I’m sorry to have kept you waiting, my lord.” she gave a clumsy curtsy.

“No need for such formality, little one. I am named Zargramaz. You may call me Zar.”

“Thank you, my lo...Zar.” she corrected herself. I am Catriona.”

“A pretty name.”

She blushed. “Thank you,”

“Please, sit and eat.”

She sat and they ate in silence. For her part, she was simply unsure of what to say plus the food was absolutely delicious and required much of her attention. When they had finished, the servants took the remains away and Zar looked down at her once more.

“Did you enjoy your explorations?”

“Very much. There are so many beautiful things in your storage rooms and your library is magnificent.”

“You can read?”

“And write and do simpler math.”

“Excellent.” He smiled. “You may read anything you can lift. If you have any trouble understanding something, feel free to ask me for help.”

“I will. Thank you.”

He picked up his book and she took this as her cue to leave him alone. She headed for the door, intending to visit the library but paused when she noticed the pile of clothing, the comb and brush set placed carefully on top, sitting on the dais near the bed. She investigated closer and discovered that a human-sized blanket and pillow had been placed on the corner of the bed. “I guess that’s where I’ll be sleeping,” she said to herself. 

She continued on her way, entering the library. She lost herself within the shelves for the next several hours, only stopping when she found herself yawning widely. She made her way back to the throne room, selecting a nightdress and going to the bathing room to change. Unsure what else to do, she brought the pile of dirty clothes back with her, placing them next to the stack of dresses. She climbed into the bed and dropped off almost immediately, exhausted by the events of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning she woke up disorientated, staring at her surroundings in disbelief. Slowly the memory of the previous day returned and she relaxed. She poked her head out of the curtains and saw Zar eating breakfast. She climbed out of the bed and headed for her pile of clothing. She had just selected a dress when he noticed her.

“Good morning, little one. Come join me.”

She looked at her dress and then at him and shrugged. As far as she knew they had slept in the same bed so what did it matter if she ate breakfast in her nightdress. She joined him, the same small table and chair as the previous night already waiting for her.

“What are your plans for the day?” he asked.

“I thought I would spend it in the library. I hardly had time to explore it last night.”

He seemed pleased with her answer.

Afterward, she went to the bathing room and changed her clothes, promising herself a bath before bed that night. The morning was spent in the library, as she’d told him, and by the time a servant came to get her for lunch, she’d selected a book and was happily reading it. She brought it with her and after she’d eaten, spent the afternoon curled up on the bed reading. Dinner was eaten while they discussed the book and then she took herself off to the bathing room.

She bathed, laughing as she splashed and swum for a bit before settling down to scrub herself and her hair clean. She dried herself and then wrapped her body in a bath sheet, sitting down in front of a large mirror as she brushed her hair dry. She took a moment to admire herself before putting on her nightdress, her dark hair cascading down her back in waves. Her flawless skin glowed in the candlelight, her brown eyes gazing back at her from the mirror. She returned to the throne room, falling asleep almost as soon as she got into the bed.

The next week followed the same routine. Meals with Zar, discussing what she had read and the rest of the time she lounged on the bed and read or scoured the library for her next book. She was beginning to wonder if this was what she wanted for her life. If this was all it would be if she stayed here with Zar. Luxury and learning with no work to be done. It was becoming boring.

She lay on the bed one afternoon, trying to read and failing when something new happened. With a puff of purple smoke, a fairy appeared in the middle of the room. Catriona perked up, poking her head through the bed curtains to see better.

The fairy woman fluttered up to Zar, kissing him on both cheeks. “Zar, it’s wonderful to see you.”

“Tatiana, it’s been a while.” he smiled at her.

“I was missing you so I thought I’d pop in.”

“You’re always welcome, you know that.”

Catriona watched the exchange in shock. She’d never seen Zar so animated. She wondered who this fairy woman was who apparently knew him so well.

“I see nothing has changed...oh, wait who is this?” Tatiana said as she looked around the room, catching sight of Catriona, who had now stepped through the bed curtains to stand at the dais. “Your latest rescue?” The fairy cast a questioning look at Zar.

“Yes. This is Catriona. Come and meet my friend, little one.”

Catriona shyly approached.

“Tatiana, Queen of the Fairies, at your service.”

“Pleased to meet you, your majesty,” Catriona replied with an awkward curtsy.

“Ah, call me Tia, no need for all this formality. Aren’t you a pretty thing?” She looked up at Zar. “I can see why you’ve kept her, Zar.”

He frowned at the fairy. “She’s chosen to stay.” he corrected her.

“Whatever,” Tia said dismissively. “She’s positively scrumptious.”

“Catriona, please spend the rest of the afternoon in the library,” Zar ordered.

The girl’s eyes widened. He’d never given her an order before. “Yes, my lord.” She all but ran to snatch her book from the bed before fleeing the room.

Tia gave him a sour look. “Why did you have to go and send her off like that?”

“I don’t need her getting any ideas.”

“I bet you’ve got enough ideas for the both of you.”

He glared down at her. She stared back, utterly unperturbed.

She suddenly grinned. “Tell me everything.”

He explained how he had rescued Catriona and made his usual offer. He told of how the girl had begged to stay with him and how he had allowed it, even though he’d never allowed a rescue to stay before.

“She’s so beautiful, so tiny and perfect. I couldn’t say no.”

“Go on.” she encouraged him.

“I’ve watched her bathe. She’s exquisite. She almost rivals your fairy perfection.”

She snorted at that last part. “How have you watched her bathe? You’re not exactly easy to hide.”

He gestured at the obsidian orb next to his throne. “You know that big mirror in the bathing room...”

He’d obviously used magic to connect the two objects. “Naughty boy.” she teased him.

“She sleeps in my bed. I watch her sometimes as she sleeps. I know I should set up a room for her, but I can’t. I want her near. I can’t even sleep in my own bed with her in it.”

“Why not?”

“I fear I will take advantage of her.”

“You want her. Don’t deny it.”

He didn’t deny it. Tia had always been able to see right through his masks. Besides, he’d basically confessed already. “It doesn’t matter if I want her. You know I cannot do anything about it.”

“That reason is silly and you know it.”

“Demons and humans simply do not mingle like that.”

She scoffed. “I don’t see why not. And don’t throw the size thing at me. Your magic took care of that for us quite nicely and I’m even smaller than she is.”

“It’s not that. Look, we’re the lords and humans are the common people. It’s just not fair to them.”

“The lesser demon, or the common demons, to use your term, don’t mingle either so that argument is out.”

“The lesser demons are related to the lords. It’s still not fair to the humans.”

“Your reasons are not valid. You might as well say it’s tradition.”

“It’s that as well.”

“Bah. From what you said, she’s not interested in humans of any kind. I’d bet she’s attracted to demons and I’d double that bet to say she’s attracted to you specifically. You should take her. Or at least ask if she wants to be taken.”

“No.”

“You’re impossible, Zar. I’m going to go talk to her.”

“You can’t.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll keep your secret, silly as it is.” With that, Tia flitted off to the library.

She found Catriona curled in a chair, reading. She settled nearby, clearing her throat.

The girl startled, looking up quickly. “Oh. Hello.”

“Why do you want to stay here?” Tia dove right in, not in the mood for niceties.

“Umm, I like it here. Zar is very kind to me and this library is amazing.”

“You want him.”

“Who?”

“Zar.”

“No, of course not. Why would you think that?” Catriona replied quickly, too quickly.

“You’re not interested in humans, of any gender.”

“No.” she whispered.

“But you find demons attractive.”

“Yes. I know I’m not supposed to.”

“And Zar?”

“He’s the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen.”

“You’re going to have to seduce him.”

“What?!”

“You heard me.”

“I haven't the faintest clue how to do that.”

“You’re a virgin?”

“Yes.”

“Hmm. I’ll teach you.”

“You will?”

“Tell me what you know of sex.”

“My mother told me about it and I’ve seen animals mate.”

Tia resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “It’s not quite the same as it is with animals. And as for what your mother told you...I suppose she said you were to lay back and let him do as he would. That there is no pleasure, some pain and you just have to endure it because it’s your duty.”

“That’s exactly what she said. But some of the village girls said it can be fun.”

“Oh yes, it can be fun and feel wonderful. It’s supposed to be fun and wonderful. Alright, now for details.”

Catriona listened attentively as Tia told her about all the different ways a male and a female could please each other.

“Now they're a few things that are specific to demons in general and Zar in particular. He has a very large cock. It’ll likely surprise you when you see it. Don’t be afraid.”

“How do you know that?”

“We’ve been lovers, although I expect that will end now that you’re here.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“No worries. It’s always been a casual thing for us. I’m not upset. 

“Wait, you’re even smaller than I am. How could you be lovers?”

“Magic is a wonderful thing and his takes care of the size issue. Now there will be some pain the first time since you’re a virgin. Nothing can be done about that but every time after that should be all pleasure.”

“You said there were a few things about Zar.”

“This is related. Remember what I told you about cock sucking?”

Catriona nodded.

“Like I said it’s very big so don’t expect to get much in your mouth. Lick and use your hands on the length.” Tia could see that the girl was starting to feel overwhelmed with all the information she had tossed at her. “Does he still have that room full of fabric?”

“Yes.”

“Come on. We’ve got to make you some new clothes.”

They went to the storage room and soon Tia had found the fabrics she wanted.

“Oh yes. These are perfect.” She surveyed the rainbow of sheer, airy fabrics, holding them up to the girl. With a few snaps of the fairy’s fingers, there was a pile of clothes where the fabric had been.

“Now I want you to wear these and only these.”

“Alright.”

“You need to touch him as often as you can. Climb into his lap and hug him or even just sit on his knee while you talk. Take your book, sit in his lap and read. Kiss him for any reason you can think of.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely. You’ll need to wear him down. Now he may tell you to stop or go away. Obey him but only for a couple of hours or maybe a day. Remember, he’ll never hurt you.” She waved her hand over the girl. “There. If you need me, just call my name. I will come as soon as I can.”

“Thank you so much for all your help.”

“You’re very welcome. I think you’ll make Zar very happy.”

A servant arrived to announce dinner.

“Good. I’m famished. Oh and put Catriona’s new clothes here in a wardrobe and put it near Zar’s bed.”

“Yes, mistress.” 

Tia led Catriona back to the throne room where it was set up as usual, except for a second chair at Catriona’s table. 

“So what did you ladies do all afternoon?” Zar asked, nonchalantly.

“Oh, this and that, girl stuff,” Tia answered. “You wouldn’t be interested.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Quite sure. We did go rummaging around your fabric room. Fabulous stuff you’ve got in there.”

“Feel free to take anything you’d like.”

“I might just do that.”

Catriona watched their banter, giggling between bites of food. She was fascinated by this whole new side she was seeing of Zar. She wanted to be the one who brought it out of him. The three spent the evening talking or rather Zar talked, Tia flirted with him outrageously and Catriona watched, mentally taking notes. Finally, Tia took her leave, popping out in another cloud of purple smoke, a pile of fabric in her arms. Catriona decided to put her new lessons to use.

She walked up to Zar, climbed into his lap and hugged him, laying her head on his chest. “Thank you for rescuing me, for letting me stay, for taking care of me...for everything.” She stood up, kissed his cheek, climbed down and left to get ready for bed, leaving Zar staring after her, dazed and bemused.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Catriona put on one of Tia’s dresses and joined Zar for breakfast.

“What are you wearing?” he asked, eyes wide.

“Tia made it for me. Do you like it?”

She twirled, showing off the dress. The silk bodice conformed to her small breasts yet exposed an almost indecent amount of cleavage. The underdress of the same material fell to mid-thigh. Thin straps snaked over her shoulders. Layers of sheer panels fell from just below her breasts to the floor, floating around her legs as she moved, alternately showing and hiding her skin.

“It’s very pretty.” he managed to say.

“I think so too.” She took her seat, trying to ignore the wild beating of her heart at how daring she was being.

After breakfast, she looked up at him. “You said I could ask questions if I needed help with what I was reading.”

“Of course. I’m happy to help.”

She asked a servant to bring some of the giant fluffy pillows she had seen in one of the storage rooms while she fetched her book. She spread the pillows out at the bottom of the stairs to his throne, lounging on them while she paged through her book. She found one of the pages she had marked and asked her question. He answered. She moved on to the next marked page and then the next as he answered all her questions patiently. She lay on her stomach, her feet kicking in the air as she paged through the book. 

They had a lively discussion over the book and when they’d finished she rolled onto her back, placing her feet on the pillow, her knees in the air. The sheer panels of her skirt fell to the sides, fully exposing her legs as the underdress rode up her thighs. As she stretched her arms over her head, her nipples very nearly popped out of her bodice. She brought her arms down, resting them on the pillow above her head. She could swear she’d heard a soft groan from Zar but when she looked at him, he was apparently already engrossed in his book. She sighed quietly and rolled back over, reading for the rest of the morning, oblivious to the glances Zar keep giving to her nearly exposed backside.

After lunch she went to the library, perusing the titles. There were several interesting ones but they were too high for her to reach. She hunted the room for a ladder but couldn’t find one. She went back to the throne room.

“Zar, could you help me?”

“What do you need, little one?”

“There are some books I’d like to look at but I can’t reach them.”

He smiled and rose from his seat. “Of course I can help.”

Returning to the library she pointed out the books she wanted and he brought them down for her.

“Were there any others you wanted?” he asked.

“I don’t know. I can’t read the titles any higher than that.”

“I can help with that.” He picked her up, lifting her to sit on his shoulder. She shrieked in surprise and grabbed one of his horns for balance, bracing her feet against his chest. He kept a hand on her hip to make sure she didn’t fall.

“Oh it all looks so different from up here,” she exclaimed. He moved amongst the shelves, taking books from her as she passed down the ones that interested her.

“You should read this one.” he pointed to a book.

She took it and paged through it. “Looks interesting.” She gave it to him to be added to her collection.

They spent quite some time wandering through the library with her perched on his shoulder, amassing an impressive amount of books for her. When they’d finished, she giggled as he swung her down, placing her on her feet.

She flung her arms around him, hugging him tightly. “Thank you so much.”

He gently patted her back. “You’re quite welcome.”

She looked up and beckoned at him. He bent down and she kissed his cheek. “You are so good to me. I’m very grateful,” she told him solemnly.

He smiled. “You are a pleasure to have around, little one.”

Her smile back at him was radiant. She looked at the stacks of books, eyes wide. “That’s a lot of books. How am I going to keep track of them?”

Zar summoned a servant. “Find a bookcase and place these books in it for Catriona,” he ordered. 

By the time she went to bed that night, there would be a bookcase next to her wardrobe filled with these books. She grabbed the book Zar had recommended and followed him back to the throne room.

A few days later, Zar called to her as she stepped out of the bed curtains. “Please wear a normal dress today, little one.”

She did, confused. “Why?” she asked as she joined him for breakfast.

“Lord Dorsannoth will be here soon to consult with me. I want you to stay on the bed while he is here. I don’t want him to see you.”

“I could stay in the library.” she offered.

“No. He often borrows a book or two when he visits.”

“Why don’t you want him to see me?”

“It’s complicated.”

She could see he was agitated about the other Lord’s visit and decided not to push the subject. Once they’d finished eating, she took her book and retired to the bed.

Not much later she heard a voice booming through the castle. “Zargramaz, are you still holed up in that damn room?” A demon came strutting through the doorway. “You have got to get out more, my friend.”

“I get out as often as I want to, Dorsannoth. Now, what’s this problem of yours?”

“Always straight to the point, as usual, I see.”

Catriona shivered on the bed, quickly sneaking under her blanket, covering her head. Dorsannoth voice was like a barrage of sound to her, loud and obnoxious. She didn’t want to be seen by him at all. Something about him reminded her of Dubh and she shuddered, huddling into a ball and wishing he would go away. He was nothing like her Zar, soft-spoken and kind and gentle.

The Demon Lords’ conversation went on for a while and she could hear the aggravation in Zar’s voice.

“Arrgh, fine. Let’s go see if we can sort this mess out in person.”

The two demons left the room. Catriona stayed curled into a ball until she could no longer hear Dorsannoth’s voice. She peeked out from under her blanket, still wary of him coming back. She was still debating with herself on whether it was safe to come out when a servant parted the bed curtains, placing a tray on the bed.

“My lord said that he does not expect to return until this evening. You are free to get up but he would prefer you to stay on or near the bed.” the servant told her.

“Thank you,” she said softly.

She tried to eat but anxiety robbed her of her appetite and she mostly just pushed her food around on her plate. She gave up and tried to read but that was futile as well. The castle felt weird without Zar’s presence and Dorsannoth’s visit had made her uneasy, making Zar’s absence feel worse to her. She lay on the bed, sometimes falling into a restless doze, just waiting for Zar’s return. She forced herself to eat when the servant brought her dinner tray, not wanting Zar to be upset with her.

Finally, he returned, calling out to her. “Little one, where are you?”

She all but flew from the bed, throwing herself at him. He scooped her up into his arms and she buried her face in his neck. “He’s not coming back is he?” She asked, her voice trembling.

“Dorsannoth?”

She nodded against his skin. “He scared me. He’s very loud.”

He chuckled. “That he is. No. I don’t think he’ll be back. Hopefully, we solved his problem today.”

She yawned, the stress of the day catching up to her. 

He set her down. “Go to bed, little one.”

Not long after she went to sleep she began thrashing and whimpering, crying out in her sleep, “No, don’t touch me! Stop it.”

Zar rushed to the bed, gently shaking her awake. “Wake up, little one. It’s just a nightmare.”

She bolted upright and burst into tears. Zar gathered her into his arms as she sobbed, soothing her, “It’s alright, little one. You’re safe. I’m here.” 

Her sobs eventually slowed and then stopped as his words got through to her.

“Tell me about it.” he coaxed.

She shuddered in his arms. “It was Dubh, the man you rescued me from. He said that all of this with you was a dream and that he and I were married and...he touched me...and tried to...” she broke off, unable to continue.

“That’s not going to happen, little one. You’re mine now and you’ll never see him again if you don’t want to.” She clung to him and his words, burying her face in his robe. “And if somehow, you and he meet again and he does anything, anything at all to upset you...” Zar’s voice became like steel. “I’ll kill him.”

“You would? You’d do that for me?”

“I would. I would do anything to make you happy, little one.”

“Thank you.” She looked up at him with tear-streaked cheeks. “Stay with me? Please?” When he didn’t answer right away, she continued, “I just want to feel safe. You make me feel safe.”

“Of course, I’ll stay,” he answered, carefully laying on the bed, cuddling her to his chest. She snuggled in, making herself comfortable. She fell asleep quickly, safe and warm in his arms. He lay awake for much longer, acutely aware of the small body against his.

In the morning she woke up toasty warm and well-rested, her nightmare just a distant memory. Zar’s hand covered the front of her body, his chest against her back. She carefully rolled over, trying not to disturb him and was delighted to find that his robe had fallen open during the night and his chest was bared to her.

Glancing up to see that his eyes were still closed, she gently ran her hand over his skin, finding it to be hot and smooth, feeling sort of velvety under her fingers. She checked again and he seemed to be still asleep so she pressed her cheek against him, listening to his heartbeat. Deciding to be a little naughty, she started kissing his chest, interspersing them with little licks.

“None of that, little one.” his voice rumbled over her.

She looked up at him and grinned. Still feeling playful, she squirmed and wriggled until she could reach his face. She aimed a kiss for his lips but he turned his head so it landed on his cheek.

“Aren’t you a little imp this morning.” he chuckled, carefully moving her so he could sit up.

“I slept really well. Will you sleep with me more often?”

“Perhaps. I will think about it.”

They rose and went about their usual morning routine. Once the servants had cleared away breakfast, she retrieved her book and boldly climbed into his lap. She made herself comfortable, sitting on his thigh, leaning against his stomach and opened her book.

“What do you think you’re doing, little one?”

“Reading.”

“I see that. Why are you doing it here?” he asked, bemused by her matter of fact response.

“I want to be near you.”

“I see.”

“Do you want me to go away?” she looked up at him, pouting just a little.

“No, you may stay,” he said, resigned to a morning of sexual frustration.

After lunch, he suggested that she go explore one of the gardens.

“Alright.” she agreed, heading for the door. She glanced back and saw him lower his hand to his groin. She skipped away, pleased to have put some of Tia’s instructions to work.

She was even more pleased that night when he joined her when she went to bed, allowing her to snuggle with him as they slept.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks later Zar received a note along with breakfast. He read it, frowning, then crumpled it up and tossed it onto the table, growling.

“Is something wrong?”

“I’m going to have to leave for a few days. Dorsannoth’s problem has gotten worse and this time we must fix it and be sure it stays fixed.”

“I’ll miss you. It’s not the same here without you.” she gave him a sad look.

“I know little one. I hate to leave you. Perhaps you can call Tia to keep you company.”

She brightened. That’s a good idea. I’ll do that. When will you leave?”

“Right now.” He stood, making his way past her, pausing to kiss the top of her head and run his hand over her hair. “Be good.”

“I will.” she smiled up at him. She finished her breakfast and called Tia.

There was a puff of purple smoke and the fairy queen appeared. “What’s the problem, Catriona?”

“Zar had to go away for a few days. Can you keep me company?”

Tia thought for a few minutes. “I’ll have to go home now and then to attend to a couple of things but otherwise, I’ll be here.” She tugged Catriona over to the bed, flopping down on it. “So tell me everything. Have you managed to bed him yet?”

Catriona laughed. “No, but not for lack of trying.” She told Tia of everything that had happened since her last visit, from wearing her new dresses to the fact that they now slept together more often than not, to her habit of reading books in his lap. She finished with, “I’ve accidentally touched his cock through his robes. Oh and I’ve tried kissing him a few times but he always turns his head so I’m kissing his cheek.”

“Seems we’re going to have to step things up. He’s more stubborn than I thought.”

“Do you know why he’s resisting so much?”

“I do, but I promised I wouldn’t tell.”

“Alright.”

“First thing we’re going to do is to adjust your dresses. They need to be shorter.” This task was quickly accomplished. “Next...” she paused, thinking. “You said you’re sleeping together. Is there any way you can manage to sleep nude?”

Catriona’s eyes widened. “That’s not very subtle.”

“True. Never mind. I just remembered something that makes that a bad idea.”

“Oh?”

“Another of those secrets, sorry.”

“It’s fine. So what else can I do?”

“I’m telling a secret here but I don’t think it’s a bad one to give away. You know that big mirror in the bathing room and the obsidian orb next to his throne?”

“Yes...oh, are they connected?”

Tia nodded. “He watches you bathe.”

Instead of being upset or offended, Catriona was intrigued. “Does he now?”

“I sense devious thoughts being thought.”

“Well, since he doesn’t know I know about the mirror and the orb, anything I do in the bathing room would be...not innocent, exactly...” she tried to find the right words.

“Not seen as suspicious?”

“Yes, that’s it. So if I practice poses in the nude or just spend time nude where I can be seen in the mirror...”

“Devious thoughts indeed. I like it. You should do it.”

“What else can I do?”

“I need to think about it for a while.’

From there the conversation flowed about all the things females liked to talk about. Tia, for all that she was thousands of years old, was at heart very girlish and thoroughly enjoyed spending time with Catriona. It was very much a vacation from her responsibilities at home. Throughout their time together, Tia sprinkled little tidbits of sexual advice, which Catriona filed away for future reference.

“I can’t stay any longer,” Tia said sadly. “I’d hoped Zar would return before I had to go.”

“It’s alright. I’ll manage on my own.”

“I’ve been thinking about this and I’ve decided to tell you something...well Zar didn’t exactly tell me not to tell you, but it was implied. But I really think you should know.”

“What is it?” Catriona looked concerned.

“It’s something of a taboo for demons to have relations with humans. It’s all some nonsense about the balance of power and demons having power over humans. I think it’s the silliest thing ever. Demons will have relations with just about any kind of Fae but not with humans.”

“Demons are a kind of Fae, right? So I can see why that would make other Fae acceptable. Humans aren’t Fae.”

“The truth is that all the other sorts of Fae, except demons, have had relations with humans. Some of them can even reproduce with humans so a lot of humans have Fae blood somewhere in their ancestry.”

“Wait, can demons and humans reproduce?”

“Like fairies, demons can choose when to reproduce. Zar would never do that with your permission.”

Catriona was unsure how she felt about possible children so just let the subject pass. “So you’re telling me that I’m up against a cultural taboo?”

“Unfortunately, yes. It’s silly, though.”

“Silly taboo or not, I’m not sure being subtle is going to work.”

“You just have to wear him down. Make him want you so bad he’ll toss that taboo in the trash where it belongs.”

Tia left not long after that conversation leaving Catriona with much to think about. She agreed that the taboo was silly. Really? Every other being in the world was acceptable but not humans? It made no sense. Still breaking a taboo was difficult at best and for someone as honorable as Zar, it might prove impossible.

On the other hand, while not exactly a taboo for humans, humans and demons together was simply something never spoken about, which amounted to nearly the same thing. And she hadn’t even thought twice about pursuing Zar. Tia seemed to think he wanted her and Catriona rather trusted the fairy on this. She’d known Zar far longer than Catriona had.

Zar returned home the next evening.

“Hello, little one.” he greeted her from the doorway.

“Zar!” she yelled, getting up and running towards him.

He held up a hand. “I’m filthy and in desperate need of a bath. You may hug me afterward.”

“Alright. Would you like some help?” She grinned mischievously.

He chuckled. “Not this time, little one.” He went to the bathing room.

“Not this time? So maybe next time? Maybe there is hope.” she whispered to herself. 

She was walking back to the bed to read until he finished when the orb by his throne caught her eye. She approached it, hesitant to touch it, half hoping it would turn on by itself. It did not and she sighed, turning back to the bed and her book.

She set the book aside when Zar laid down on the bed. She crawled over to him. “You look tired.” She could see the exhaustion in his eyes and in the way he’d been careless with his robe, leaving his chest exposed.

“I am.”

She kissed his cheek. “Go to sleep.” She crawled into his arms, snuggling against him.

“Good night, little one.”

“Good night, Zar.

When she woke the next morning he was still deeply asleep. She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked over at Zar and had to blink a few times to be sure she was not still dreaming. He lay sprawled on his back. His robe had come undone in the night and lay completely open, displaying his body to her view.

She stared at him, fascinated by the sight. Red skin covered a muscular body with perhaps just a bit of fat around his middle. He was hairless, his skin smooth and firm. His cock stood up from his body, long and thick. She could feel herself getting wet just looking at it. He was still sound asleep, his breathing deep and even. She reached towards his cock, wanting to touch it so badly, then snatched her hand back, telling herself that she should not touch it without permission.

She did have permission to touch his chest so she crawled on top of him, reasoning that it wasn’t much different than cuddling against him when he was on his side. She lay down on her stomach, careful to avoid touching his cock with any part of her body. She pressed her ear to his chest, listening to his heartbeat, idly tracing designs on his skin with her fingers.

She was still there when he woke some time later. He smiled sleepily, running his hand down her body from her head to her feet before resting it on her back.

She turned her head to look at him. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, little one. This is a very nice way to wake up.”

“I’m glad you approve.” She put her head back down and resumed caressing his chest.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, her hand moving across his skin, his hand rubbing over her back.

“I need to get up now, little one.”

She pouted for a moment then remembered what Tia had told her about why males are often hard in the morning. She rolled off of him, bouncing on the soft bed.

He chuckled. “I suppose that’s an efficient way of doing things.” 

After breakfast, she immediately climbed into his lap to cuddle. “I missed you.” She leaned on his stomach, her entire side pressed against him, her head laying against his chest.

“I missed you too, little one.” He rubbed his hand over her back. “Did you invite Tia over?”

“Yes. She was here most of the time you were gone. She had to go home yesterday.”

“Did you two have fun?”

“Oh yes. We rummaged through the fabrics some more and she made me some more clothes. And we talked and talked about all sorts of things. It was a lot of fun. It was like having a friend my own age, even though I know she’s not.”

“I’m happy to hear that. She’s been a dear friend of mine for a very long time.”

“I know. She told me.”

“She did?”

“Yes and I’m glad you’ve not always been alone.” She turned slightly, wrapping her arms around him as far as she could, hugging him. His hand pressed against her back, holding her close.

They spent most of the day this way. She did fetch her book after lunch but didn’t read all that much. Neither of them had liked being separated and both seemed intent on being as close as possible as much as possible.

That evening she went to take a bath. Now that he was home, she wanted to put Tia’s new advice to work. Mindful of where she was in relation to the mirror, she stripped off her clothes and slipped into the pool. She washed herself, taking her time as she ran the soap over her body. She covertly watched herself in the mirror, imagining Zar watching her through the orb. She washed her body and hair, rinsed off and got out, standing in front of the mirror. She dried herself and then sat on a bench to brush her hair dry. She tried several different positions under the guise of needing to rest one arm or the other or reach the full length of her hair. When her hair was dry she stood close to the mirror, inspecting herself, running her hands over her body. She turned her back to the mirror, bending to gather up her bath sheets, unknowingly giving Zar his best view of the evening.

She returned to the other room, now wearing a nightdress. She went straight to Zar, climbing into his lap, standing on his thighs. She kissed his cheek, slipping her arms around his neck for a hug. She nuzzled his neck for a few minutes before pulling away.

“Good night, Zar.” she whispered and started climbing down, ‘accidentally’ brushing against his very hard cock on the way. She grinned as she went to bed. If she had looked back at him, she’d have seen a look of lust and longing on his face.


	5. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole story but especially this chapter was inspired by The Blue Prince series of artwork by Luis Royo, although my demon is red, much more handsome and far less drooly.

Catriona woke in the morning, disappointed to find herself alone in the bed. She had been sure that her show in the bath was just the push Zar needed. Apparently, drastic measures would have to be taken. She was quiet during breakfast, making and discarding plan after plan.

“Are you upset, little one?” Zar asked once breakfast had been cleared away, concern evident on his face.

“No. Yes. Sort of.” She made a face, still unable to come up with any sort of decent plan. She looked up at him and decided to just go for it.

She climbed onto his lap, standing on his thighs, hands on her hips, looking him directly in the face. “I am unhappy and it is your fault.”

“My fault? What have I done to upset you?”

“It’s what you haven’t done.” She took a deep breath. “I want you. I want this.” she bent and touched his cock through his robes. “Tia told me that there is a cultural taboo but that she thinks it’s silly and I agree. I think you want me. You told me you would do anything to make me happy. This would make me happy.” She stared at his face while she waited for his reply.

He hid his amusement at the indignant little figure she made. “While I was gone I discovered that what I thought was a taboo really wasn’t. It’s not common but other Demon Lords have human lovers. It’s just not talked about.” He ran his fingers over her hair. “I do want you. I was going to talk to you about it today.”

“Oh.” she looked a little sheepish, letting her hands fall to her sides. “Alright then.”

“Kiss me, little one.”

She put her hands on his shoulders as she leaned forward to press her lips to his. They stayed like that for a moment and then his tongue licked lightly at her lips and she opened them, letting him deepen the kiss. 

She pulled away, looking at him in wonder. “That’s very nice. Can we do it some more?”

“Of course little one.”

She leaned forward and kissed him again, this time pressing her little tongue into his mouth. Time passed as they kissed, his hands caressing her back, smoothing over her hips.

Eventually, he pulled away. “Take off your dress for me.”

She did and he took a moment to look at her. “You are beautiful, little one. Simply exquisite.”

She blushed. No one had ever said such things to her.

He leaned forward, kissing her once more. His hands on her back and ass held her steady as he licked and kissed her neck moving down to her breasts. She gasped, leaning back against his hands when his tongue flicked over her nipple, hanging onto his arms as he sucked her entire breast into his mouth. She gasped and moaned as he lavished his attention on her breasts, almost overwhelmed by how good he was making her feel. 

He pulled away. “I take it you liked that?”

“Very much.” she smiled shyly at him. “May I do that to you?”

“You may do anything you want, little one.” He unfastened his robe for her, opening it to expose his chest.

She lowered her head to his chest, licking and kissing as her hands skimmed over his skin. She bent further, finding his nipple and sucking upon it. He moaned softly, his hand caressing her hip and ass, curling around her thigh, his fingers just brushing her folds. She made her way to his other nipple, instinctively rubbing herself against his fingers, moaning as one just barely pushed inside her.

“You like that, little one?” he asked, wriggling his finger ever so slightly.

“Yes.” she moaned, whimpering when he pulled his hand away.

“Put your feet in my hands,” he instructed as he held them out. 

She did and he lifted her into the air, putting his face between her thighs. She gasped as his tongue swiped over her folds, grabbing his horns for balance. He pressed his tongue inside her then pulled it back to suck on her clit. He worked on the little nub, flicking and licking and sucking, listening to her moans. He thrust his tongue back into her, her cry of surprise turning into moans of pleasure as he worked it in and out of her. He continued licking and thrusting and sucking until her world exploded around her and she came with a cry.

He brought her back down, catching her in his arms as she was nearly boneless with bliss. He held her as she recovered.

“Tia explained that to me but...I don’t think words can properly describe it,” she said in an awed voice.

He chuckled. “No, I don’t think words can describe it. It’s something you have to experience to understand.”

She nodded in agreement. “May I do that to you?”

“As you wish, little one.”

He released her and she knelt in his lap, looking down at his cock as it poked through his robes. She opened them the rest of the way, exposing him to her view. She touched him, the head of his cock nearly filling her hand. Tentatively, she slid her fingers down the shaft, the tips bumping over the veins, exploring the texture of him. He leaned back, watching her as she examined him, her touch becoming firmer and more confident. She smoothed her fingers over the head and he groaned.

She looked up at his face, the look of pleasure there made her bolder and she slipped from his lap, leaning against his leg as she kissed the head of his cock. She licked him, delighted by the moan this pulled from him. She licked some more, coating the head with saliva before trying to take him into her mouth. She couldn’t, he was just too big, so she contented herself with swirling her tongue around the head as she sucked on what did fit in her mouth. He groaned, reaching down to caress her ass while she licked and sucked and kissed up and down the sides of his cock.

“Stop, little one.” he moaned.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, looking up at him with concern, her hands still wrapped around his cock.

“Nothing is wrong. I need to be inside you.”

“Oh.” she smiled, letting go of his cock and climbing back into his lap. “How will we do this?”

“Come here first.” She climbed up him, her body rubbing against his as their lips met for a kiss. His hand slid down her back, reaching between her legs to rub her clit. She moaned into their kiss when his finger slipped a little ways inside her, moving in and out slowly as he tested her wetness.

“Kneel on my thighs, little one,” he instructed and she obeyed, hovering over his cock. “This is going to hurt,” he warned her.

“I know. Tia told me.”

He held his cock in position with one hand, resting the other on her lower back to guide her down. She held her breath when she felt the head of his cock pressing against her. She slowly pushed down, taking him inside her. There was a moment of resistance, a flash of pain and then her virginity was gone. She released the breath as she sunk the rest of the way down until he was buried inside her. She looked up at him as his hands came to rest on her hips.

“Are you alright, little one?” He asked, searching her face for signs of discomfort.

“Yes.” She breathed deeply. “I’m fine. It doesn’t really hurt. It just sort of burns a little.”

“Don’t move for a little bit. Let your body adjust.”

She leaned against him, feeling him inside her, filling her. “I’m ready,” she said after a minute. She started to move, lifting up and sliding back down the length of his cock. “This feels good.” she moaned.

He echoed her moan. “You can go a little faster if you’d like, little one.”

She did, riding him, moaning with every movement. He slid his hands to her breasts, gently pushing her upright, allowing him to go deeper. His fingers flicked over her nipples making her gasp between panting breaths. He pushed her back a little more, slipping a hand between them, seeking her clit. He rubbed it as she continued to move on his cock, pushing her ever closer to her peak. She came with a cry, her orgasm rushing over her. She fell forward onto his body as he gripped her hips, thrusting up into her until, a few minutes later, he came with a roar, falling back into his throne.

She pushed herself up, standing on shaking legs to lay against his chest. He lifted her, holding her against him, her face in his neck. They cuddled like that for a while.

“Are you happy now, little one?”

“Very happy. Thank you, Zar.”

“I should be thanking you for the gift of your luscious body.”

She giggled. “I was just thinking the same thing.”

He chuckled as he got up, still holding her. “I think we need a bath.”

He walked to the bathing room, setting her down near the pool. He stripped off his robe and slipped into the water. She joined him, swimming through the water to perch on his lap.

He caught sight of them in the mirror and smiled. “I have a confession to make, little one.”

“What’s that?”

“I’ve watched you bathe through that mirror.”

“I know. Tia told me. That’s why I put on the show I did last night.” She grinned at him.

“It was a wonderful show. I quite enjoyed it.” he paused. “Are there no secrets Tia has not told you?”

“She only told me what she thought I need to know. She thinks I’ll be good for you.”

“She’s right. You are good for me. Although she’ll be insufferable once she finds out about us.”

Catriona giggled at the mock exasperation in his voice.

They helped each other bathe, running the soap over each other’ s bodies, hands gliding over soapy skin. Zar lay near the side of the pool while she soaped up his cock, her small hands rubbing and fondling every inch of his shaft. He groaned as her hands slid up and down his length. 

She looked up at him, lust in her eyes. “I want you to take me.”

“Are you sure? Aren’t you sore?”

“I don’t care. I want to feel you inside me again.”

He could not deny her. He got back in the pool to rinse off and beckoned her over. He leaned back so his head rested on the side of the pool. She knelt over his head allowing him to taste her once more. She was already wet, anticipating what was to come. It did not take him long to have her crying out in pleasure. She moved to the side watching as he got out of the pool, water cascading from his body. He picked her up and put her on the bench in front of the mirror, directing her onto her knees.

He grasped her hips, pulling her towards him as he pushed his cock inside her. She moaned as he filled her, turning her head to watch in the mirror as his long thick cock magically moved in and out of her body. It was a mesmerizing sight and only inflamed her passions. 

“More, Zar. Please give me more.” She wasn’t sure what she wanted more of, just that she wanted it.

He bent over her, wrapping an arm around her as he moved faster and harder. She moaned her approval. His fingers flicked over her nipples as he held her against him and soon she was screaming as her orgasm hit. He grunted as he thrust into her, the sound turning to a howl of pleasure as he came inside her.

He pulled out, holding her against his chest. He sat on the edge of the pool, shifting her into his arms, holding her as they recovered. 

She looked up at him. “Thank you. Can we go to sleep now?”

“Soon, little one.” He coaxed her into the bath to rinse and then dry off, sweeping her into his arms when they were done. He carried her to the other room, tenderly placing on the bed before curling up around her. She snuggled into his chest and soon they were both asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

They woke later to the sound of Tia’s cry of delight. “So you’ve bedded him!”

Catriona blinked blearily at the fairy. It took a moment for her to understand her words. “Not exactly,” she answered, yawning sleepily.

“What?” Tia was confused. They were both naked and in bed. It was the logical conclusion.

“Well, first it was on the throne and then in the bathing room. We haven't actually done it in the bed yet.” Catriona smirked.

Tia laughed. “Close enough. It’s still bedding even if there’s no bed involved.”

“So what are you doing here?” Zar asked.

“I found a bit of free time and wanted to check on Catriona. I wasn’t sure if you were back yet.” She took a seat on the bed. “So all my advice worked.”

“Sort of. I did try out some of it, like the bathing room idea. In the end, I actually ended up confronting him.” Catriona admitted

“She pretty much demanded that I take her,” Zar added.

“I wasn’t that bad.” She made a face at him. “Anyway, it turns out that he was going to ask me about it anyway.”

“Oh? So what changed your mind, Zar? I thought it was taboo.” Tia asked.

“Dorsannoth has a human lover. As do several other Lords. And the King. It’s not the taboo I thought it was.”

“The King? How interesting.”

“I still don’t think I like him,” Catriona said. “He’s just so loud.”

“Dorsannoth?”

She nodded.

“He’s a good person. Yes, he’s loud and a bit obnoxious. You might like him once you get to know him.” Zar told her.

“Maybe.” she seemed doubtful.

“Anyway.” Tia changed the subject. “I’m taking all the credit for you two getting together. I’ve always thought you’d be perfect and you are.”

“You were right, Zar. She is being insufferable about this.”

Zar laughed as Tia sputtered and protested, Catriona, giggling along with him.

A servant approached. “Dinner is served, my lord.”

Zar nodded at him, then rose and put on the robe the servant had left for him, reaching back to lift Catriona out of the bed, setting her on her feet. She pulled a dress from her wardrobe, putting it on. Tia joined them as they sat down to eat.

“So, now that you’ve bedded him, I have some more advice for you.”

Catriona looked at her attentively.

“Bed him as often as possible.”

Zar burst out laughing. “That’s your advice?”

“Yes.” Tia gave him a naughty smile.

“Thank you for that wonderful but useless advice, Tia.” Catriona giggled.

“Useless? What’s useless about it. It’s good advice.”

“Oh, it is good advice.” It’s just that I was already planning on it.” Catriona smirked.

Tia giggled delightedly. 

“So you’re planning on bedding me often, little one?” Zar asked. “Do I get any say in this?”

“No.” Tia and Catriona chorused.

“Good thing that I’m entirely in favor of this plan, then.” He said dryly.

“I didn’t think you’d object.”

Once they’d finished eating Tia decided to take her leave, “I’ll go now. I’m sure you two have all sorts of places you need to bed each other in...that isn’t the bed.”

“I was thinking I might like to try it in a garden under the moonlight,” Catriona suggested

“I find that to be a most intriguing idea.” Zar agreed.

“And that’s why I’m leaving. Have fun.” Tia popped away in her usual puff of smoke.

Catriona got up, walking up to the throne. She stood between Zar’s feet, a mischievous look on her face as she looked up at him. She kept her eyes fastened on his as she slowly, deliberately opened his robes and caressed his cock She braced her hands on his thighs as she bent to kiss the head, one foot rising in the air for balance.

“Do you want me, Zar?” she asked, looking back up at him.

“You know I do, little one,” he answered, holding back a groan at the feel of her lips on his cock.

She pulled away. “Then you’ll have to catch me.” She spun and ran from the room, her laughter trailing behind her.

Zar chuckled as he stood. His long strides made catching up to her easy. Besides, he was fairly sure he knew where she was going. As expected, he found her in her favorite garden, the beds overflowing with flowers, their scent filling the air. She stood naked in front of a bed of lilies, the blooms a muted rainbow of colors in the moonlight.

He discarded his robe and knelt in front of her, reaching past her body to pluck a flower. He carefully tucked it behind her ear, the red of the petals standing out against her dark hair, a touch of his magic holding it in place. He bent to kiss her, his hands sliding down her sides, over her hips. A nudge of his fingers made her turn and he pulled her back against his body, his hands sliding up to cup her breasts. His lips nibbled at her neck and shoulder. She gasped as his fingers slid across her nipples. His hand splayed over her stomach, moving lower. She eagerly parted her legs as his hand slipped between her thighs. 

She reached up to touch his cheek as he continued to kiss her neck, his breath hot on her skin as he whispered to her. “You are so beautiful, little one.”

Her skin all but glowed in the moonlight as his hand moved over her breasts, it’s red hue matching that of the flower behind her ear. His large fingers pinched gently at her nipples, sending small jolts of pleasure to her core. He found her clit, rubbing it while she moaned, her free hand clinging to his arm. She spread her legs further as he reached down, his finger sliding between her fold to enter her. He moved it in and out of her body as she shifted against him, his hot body against her back a sharp contrast to the cool night air around them.

“Do you want more, little one?” his voice rumbled next to her ear.

She nodded, mewling with need.

He worked a second finger into her, his thumb moving to her clit, rubbing it gently. She thrust against his fingers, moaning, fingernails digging into his arm. 

She whimpered, “More, Zar. I need more.”

“Do you want my cock, little one?”

“Yes, please. Yes,” she whined.

He moved his hands to her thighs, lifting her into the air, spreading her open. He leaned back on his heels, her back rubbing against him as he lowered her onto his cock. 

The head of his cock rubbed against her teasingly and she whined again, “Now, Zar. I need you now.”

He thrust up, impaling her on his cock in one swift move. She cried out, her hands grabbing his arms.

“Is it good, little one?” he asked, slightly concerned that he had hurt her.

“Oh yes, it’s wonderful. It feels so good to have your cock inside me.” she panted.

He started moving his hips, sliding his cock in and out of her slowly. He slowly increased the speed and force as she moaned, writhing in his arms. Sooner than he expected, she cried out, her head thrashing against his chest as her orgasm washed over her. He kept going, every thrust sending another wave of pleasure through her. Finally, he thrust up hard, filling her completely with his cock as he came, his howl ringing through the garden. He slumped back onto his heels, his hands relaxing away from her thighs, letting her feet return to the ground as his cock softened inside her.

When her senses returned she found herself still sitting on his cock, even softened it was still large enough to keep her in place, she stood and turned to face him. His eyes were still closed as she rained kisses on his face.

He opened his eyes to see her giving him an impish grin.

“No more, little one. You have worn me out. I need sleep.”

She pouted for a moment before admitting, “I’m tired too.”

They made their way back through the castle, making a quick stop in the bathing room before nearly falling into bed, asleep almost immediately.

A few days later, Zar was sprawled on his throne, his robe wide open while Catriona leisurely rode his cock.

A servant entered the room and approached, eyes averted. “I am sorry to disturb you, my Lord. A note with the Royal Seal has just arrived.”

“Give it here.” He took the note with one hand, holding Catriona in place with the other. “Well, that’s interesting,” he said as he read the note.

“What is it?” she asked as she resumed rocking against him.

“The King has invited us to court. Both of us.”

“Really?” She stopped moving as she processed this news. “But I have nothing to wear that’s appropriate for court.

“You can call Tia. She’ll take care of it for you.”

“Alright, I’ll go do that.” She started to move off of him.

He stopped her. “Later. Right now we have something else to take care of.” He slipped his hands under her and held her in the air as he thrust ferociously into her, quickly driving them both to orgasm.

Once she had cleaned up, Catriona went to the fabric room and called Tia.

“You rang?” Tia intoned once the smoke of her arrival had cleared.

“I desperately need your help,” she exclaimed. “Zar and I have been invited to the King’s court. I have nothing to wear.”

“Ooooo, court gowns. Hmm, nothing too revealing, yet we want to accent your beauty and your assets. Got to show off how valuable you are to Zar.” The fairy quickly rifled through the fabrics, pulling out the ones she wanted. She snapped her fingers and a pile of gowns appeared. “Try this one on.”

Catriona put the gown on and immediately loved it. A deep burgundy silk, the bodice conformed to her breasts but only showed a hint of cleavage. The neckline curved up to meet the long sleeves, leaving most of her shoulders bare. The dress skimmed down her body to her hips, flaring out into a full skirt that fell to the floor. An overskirt of matching lace parted in the center, exposing the skirt as it swept gracefully to the sides. The rest of the gowns were similar, in a rainbow of jewel colors.

Catriona threw her arms around Tia, hugging her tightly. “Thank you so much. It’s gorgeous. You’re the best friend I could ever have.”

“You’re very welcome. I’ve not had the chance to create clothing like this in years. I think I enjoy it as much as you do. Now, when do you leave?”

“I don’t know.”

“Tomorrow.” Zar’s voice rumbled from the doorway. 

He looked Catriona over as she spun slowly, showing off the gown. “You’re breathtaking in that gown, little one.” She gave him an awkward curtsy. “You’ve outdone yourself, Tia.” He continued. Coming closer, he ran his hand over Catriona’s hair. “Although I think I still prefer you naked with my cock inside you, little one.” He smiled down at her.

“Zar, not in front of Tia.” Catriona scolded him as she blushed.

Tia waved it off. “As if I haven’t heard that sort of thing before. Zar, she’ll need jewelry.”

“I know. That’s why I brought this.” He presented them with a jewelry case. Inside was an exquisite necklace. A series of tiny diamond-encrusted leaves lay on either side of a diamond flower. Catriona put it on, the flower falling just below the hollow of her throat.

“Perfection.” Tia declared. 

“Thank you,” Catriona said softly, reaching up to Zar. He bent to receive her kiss of gratitude.

“There is one more thing we need to teach you, Catriona.” Tia interrupted before they got carried away. “You’ll need to know how to properly curtsy if you’re to go before the king.”

“I was going to ask about that. I honestly have no idea what I’m doing.”

“It shows.” Tia laughed. With a snap of her fingers, she gave her dress the same full skirt as Catriona had. “First you lower your head and then you grab your skirts like this.” The lesson began.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Zar transported the two of them to the King’s palace. They were shown their suite and then it was time to go before the King.

The Herald announced them. “Lord Zargramaz and Mistress Catriona.” 

Zar led her down the aisle. Demon Lords and courtiers stood to both sides watching. She kept her head high, despite wanting nothing more than to be at home in Zar’s arms. She was uncomfortable being at the center of so much attention and somewhat frightened by all the people around her. They reached the King. The large demon sat on an ornate and imposing throne. His robes were of even richer fabrics than Zar’s and encrusted with gems. On his lap sat a blond woman, a few years older than Catriona, dressed in a matching gown, gems fairly dripping from her neck and upswept hair.

Zar bowed and Catriona swept into a deep curtsy as Tia had taught her.

“Zargramaz, it is good to see you again. You do not come to court nearly often enough.”

“Thank you, your majesty. You know I prefer the quiet of my castle to the hustle and bustle of court.”

“Yes, I understand that. I do treasure the times I can get away from all this...” his hand waved over the assorted gathering. “and be alone with my darling Aislinn.” The woman with nearly white blonde hair nodded regally at the two of them but did not speak.

He looked down at Catriona. “So this is your little lover. She’s quite precious.”

“I quite agree, your majesty. She is my greatest treasure.”

The King smiled, nodding. “Go and find your seat. We will speak later about why I have summoned you.”

“Yes, your majesty.” They bowed and curtsied once more and then Zar lead her away. 

Zar sat on a chair next to Dorsannoth, lifting Catriona into his lap. The two demons nodded at each other.

Dorsannoth leaned closer, speaking quietly. “I hear that I frightened you when I visited, Catriona. I am sorry. That was never my intention. Though if Zargramaz had seen fit to inform me of your presence I would have known to moderate my behavior.” He shot a look at the other demon.

“If you’d told me exactly when you would arrive like a civilized person instead of showing up whenever you liked, I might have had a chance to inform you.” Zar retorted.

The flame-haired woman on Dorsannoth’s lap spoke up. “I’m afraid Dor is a lost cause on that point, savage beast that he is.” Dorsannoth looked insulted but the corners of his mouth twitched as if he was holding back a smile.

Zar chuckled at their banter and Catriona had to smile. Maybe Dorsannoth wasn’t as bad as she thought.

“Since the uncivilized beast has forgotten to introduce me, I am Sabia. It’s nice to meet you, Catriona.”

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Catriona replied softly.

“As I recall, you rather enjoy me being an uncivilized beast.” Dorsannoth teased his lover.

“And you’ve just proven my point. Do be quiet, dear.” Sabia scolded him.

The two couples spoke quietly for the rest of the morning. After lunch, the Demon Lords met for a meeting. Zar left Catriona in Sabia’s capable hands.

“Do you feel up to meeting the other ladies? I know being at court can be overwhelming at first.” Sabia asked.

“I think so.”

Sabia led her through the halls. They entered a room filled with human-sized furniture. Four ladies sat in comfortable chairs, Aislinn in the place of honor as the King’s lover. Sabia curtsied to the woman, Catriona quickly following her lead.

“Have a seat, ladies,” Aislinn said, giving a scolding look to Sabia. “I’m pleased that you have joined us, Catriona. We are casual here, no need for formalities. Sabia just likes to be mischievous, much like her Lord.”

Sabia murmured an apology that was somewhat undermined by the humor in her eyes. Aislinn introduced Catriona to the other ladies and then the talk turned to their usual business, gossip and sex. They spoke of people and events that Catriona had no knowledge of and frankly, did not want knowledge of, based on what she was hearing. She was already uncomfortable from being in the presence of and watched by so many while sitting in court. What she was now hearing did not improve her opinions on the whole thing. She longed to be home, safely ensconced in Zar’s lap or perhaps lazing around in bed.

She got lost in her thoughts and was startled when Aislinn addressed her. “Catriona, tell us what it’s like being with Zargramaz.”

“It’s good,” she said hesitantly, not wanting to share intimate details with these strangers.

“Good.” Aislinn echoed. “Surely you can tell us more than that.”

“My lord has not given me permission to speak of such things.”

“Is he that controlling of you?” Aislinn asked disapprovingly.

“Of course he is not. What happens between us is private and I choose not to speak of it without his permission.” There was a hint of steel behind Catriona’s words. She would not gossip like a fishwife.

“There must be something you can tell us.” Sabia coaxed.

Catriona sighed, regretting ever coming to this meeting. “My lord has a wonderful library. I am free to read whatever I want and we often spend hours discussing the books I have read.” She thought that would be an innocent enough thing to share.

“Does he like to put his cock inside you while you read?” Muirne asked. “Bonannak likes to do that to me.”

“No.” Catriona replied, although the idea was intriguing. She knew there were some books about sex in their library. It might be interesting to read aloud from them while Zar took her.

“I can hardly do anything without Olgormas’ cock inside me.” Slaine giggled. Several of the other ladies laughed as well, nodding in agreement.

The talk went on in a similar vein. Catriona found the discussion wearisome, although she did hear a few things she thought she might like to try with Zar. Finally, a servant appeared in the doorway, advising them that the Lords’ meeting was ending. All of the women hurried off to return to their Lords, Sabia escorting Catriona back to her suite.

“Did you enjoy yourself with the other ladies, little one?” Zar asked as he entered the room.

“To be honest, no. It was all gossip of things and people I do not know. And worse, sharing of intimate details that I did not want to know.”

“Did you share such details?”

“No. It is none of their business.”

Zar smiled, pleased with her answer.

“When can we go home?” she asked plaintively. “I don’t like it here. I want to go home.”

“Tomorrow, little one. First thing in the morning we will return home.”

“Good,” she said firmly.

They spent the remainder of the afternoon cuddled on the bed as Catriona tried to gather the courage to face the inescapable formal dinner that evening.

“Do we have to do this?” she asked as she did a last check of her hair and gown.

“Yes, little one. It’s expected of us.”

He led her to the dining room, where she once again was seated in Zar’s lap. She felt a minor irritation that the human ladies were not provided seats of their own. Thinking about it, she supposed the logistics of seating humans and demons together were difficult and the last thing she wanted was to be forced to sit at a separate table with just the ladies and their frivolous conversations.

The meal began with the soup course and she was pleased when Zar chose a lighter soup rather than one of the many rich or heavy ones available. Her irritation returned when she realized that she was expected to eat from the same bowl as he did. She consoled herself with the fact that at least he wasn’t trying to hand feed her. Next came a salad, with a variety of dressings to choose from. She tried to make a game of getting the choicest bits before Zar did. Judging by the twitching of his lips, he noticed and found it amusing.

Then they came to the fish and vegetables. The fish was dry and the vegetables soggy. She thought of the lovely dishes their chef at homemade and tried not to show her distaste for the terrible food before her. She noticed that Zar also did not eat much of this course. Finally, the main course arrived. It was a whole roasted boar, complete with an apple in its mouth. It was delicious but after three courses, she could not eat as much of it as she would have liked.

Last was the desserts, everything from cakes to pies to mousse and more. Zar chose a chocolate mousse for them. It was wonderful, light and fluffy and perfect. She had assumed that when the desserts were finished they would be free to go back to their suite but that was not to be. It seemed that they were expected to sit and talk for hours more. Or rather, Zar was expected to talk. Apparently, her only purpose was to be a pretty ornament on his lap. 

She sat, her boredom growing by the minute. To distract herself she started looking around the room. This proved to be a mistake. She soon realized that she and the five women she had met earlier were the only humans in the room and that nearly everyone was watching the high table where they sat. She thought it most likely that the powerful Demon Lords sitting there were the reason people were looking but it felt as if they were all staring at her.

She switched her attention to the conversations around her, but once again people were speaking of events and people she knew nothing about. She tried to listen to Zar’s conversation but without the background details, she was soon lost. She didn’t dare cuddle into Zar. She knew a proper image must be maintained. She sat there, becoming more and more miserable until finally they were allowed to retire.

As soon as they were safely in their suite, the door closed and locked, she burst into tears.

“What’s wrong, little one?” Zar gathered her into his arms as she sobbed.

“I hate it here. There are too many people and they’re all watching me and we’re treating like pets. I don’t understand anything anyone is talking about and if I do understand then I don’t want to talk about that stuff.” All of her irritations and frustrations came out in a raging river of words. “The other ladies are all vapid and foolish and I was so hoping to find a friend. I’m tired, so tired of all of this and I want to go home.” She looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Please take me home, Zar.”

“I would if I could, little one, but we must follow the proper forms. I promise that we will leave as soon as possible tomorrow.” He wiped the tears from her face. “I do understand how you feel. There is a reason I only come to court when I must.”

She sniffled, tears slowing as his hand rubbed her back.

“Tomorrow when we are home, I swear that we will spend the rest of the day lazing around in bed, talking about anything you want,” he promised, sealing it with a gentle kiss to her lips. 

She smiled through her tears. “I’ll hold you to that.” 

“I do hope you’ll spare some time to hold on to other things.”

She giggled. “I might even lick them.” 

“I certainly hope so. Come, let us go to bed. The sooner we sleep, the sooner morning will come and the sooner we can be home.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "book" she reads from is actually my story Demon Plaything.

In the morning, they made the required goodbyes and then Zar took them home.

They appeared in the throne room and Catriona immediately gave a big sigh of relief at the familiar sight of the room. 

She immediately stripped off her gown and looked up at Zar. “I need a bath. Will you join me?”

He cast an appreciative look over her nude body. “Of course.”

She rebuffed his attempts at seduction, intent on scrubbing the irritations of being at court from her entire being. It wasn’t until they were lounging naked on the bed that she truly relaxed. She looked at Zar, sprawled on his back, cock only half hard. She crawled over to him, draping herself over his chest. His hand came to rest on her back.

“What do you want to talk about, little one,” he asked, remembering his promise.

“Later. Right now, I want you.” She squirmed and wiggled until she was in position to kiss him, nibbling on his lower lip, kissing him deeply. She nibbled and licked and kissed his body, starting on his neck and throat, then his chest and stomach, over his hips, until she ended up on her knees between his legs. He let her, moving as needed to assist, moaning softly as she worshiped his body.

She admired his cock, standing thick and long in front of her. She ran her hands slowly up and down the entire length, almost massaging, touching every inch of it. She followed this with her tongue and lips, placing open mouth kisses on his skin, licking and nipping gently, straddling his thigh to make sure she didn’t miss a single spot. Zar groaned, almost whimpering, as she adored his cock, his hands fisting in the sheets. She wrapped her hands around his cock, bringing the head to her lips, licking and sucking, unconsciously grinding against his thigh. He could feel how wet she was and groaned, hands tearing the sheets as he fought to control himself, wanting nothing more than to grab her and impale her on his cock. She rubbed her hands up and down his length as she worked the head with lips and tongue, her small hums and growls showing how much she was enjoying herself.

The sounds drove Zar wild until he could not hold back any longer. “I’m going to come, little one,” he warned her, but she seemed oblivious, never stopping what she was doing. He came with a roar. She swallowed what she could, pulling back to allow the rest to splash across her body and his thighs. He panted, eyes closed while she sat there, very pleased with herself. She called for a servant to bring damp towels and cleaned them both up as best as she could.

“Will you allow me to return the favor, little one?” he asked as she finished.

“No, not this time. I have something else in mind.”

“And what’s that?” he asked, very curious.

“I did learn one thing at court that I would like to try. I want to read to you while you take me.”

He was taken aback. It seemed an odd request but if it made her happy he would do it. “As you wish, little one.”

“I’ll be right back.” She got up and ran naked through the halls, fetching one of the sex books she’d seen in the library. She settled back on the bed, propping herself on her elbows and knees, the book open in front of her.

Catriona began to read. “She stood, balancing on his thighs as she removed her top. She offered him her breast, her nipple brushing against his lips. He took it, sucking hard, relishing her gasp. He took her whole breast into his mouth, his tongue swirling all around, dragging his teeth along her skin, biting her nipple gently....”

Now Zar understood. He came up behind her, slipping his hand between her legs, pushing his finger inside her. Her voice hitched as she read. He worked his finger in and out of her, feeling how wet she already was. He pushed his finger deep, smiling as her voice hitched again. He added a second finger, pushing them both deep, chuckling when she gasped, her head falling down onto the book as she thrust back against his hand.

She took a deep breath and lifting her head started to read the next passage. “He slid his hands up her legs, hooking his claws into the fabric around her waist, ripping it from her body. His hands returned to her ass and lifted her to his face. Her knees found his shoulders, her hands grabbed his horns as he ran his tongue through her folds...”

Zar removed his fingers and grabbed her hips, lifting them as he positioned his cock. He slowly plunged his cock into her, burying himself. He moved with long smooth strokes. She kept reading, stuttering over her words as she tried to keep her concentration. He smiled, finding this to be much more interesting than he had expected. He kept to his pace, adding just a bit of extra force to the ends of his thrusts.

Determined, she read the next part. “He lowered her down, licking his way up her body until he could claim her lips, kissing her hungrily. She kissed him back just as fiercely, rubbing her body against his. Suddenly she pulled away, climbing off of him and going to all fours in front of him. She looked back at him over her shoulder. ‘Take me. Take me now,’ she commanded.”

Catriona panted as she read, a moan forced from her lips with every flick of his hips. She read the last words and let her head fall, thrusting back against Zar. He took this as his cue to speed up. He bent over her, cupping her breasts as he took her hard and deep. His fingers flicked over her nipples and that’s all it took to send her over the edge, crying out his name as she came. He followed a few minutes later, his hands moving to pull her hips towards him as his hips jerked, a moaning roar announcing he was finished. He pulled out of her, falling onto his side on the bed next to her.

After a while, they rose from the bed and went to bathe. In the meantime, the servants changed the messy and torn sheets and brought a meal. Once they’d eaten, they returned to the bed, sated in all ways, at least for now.

“I assume we had to go to court for that meeting you had with the King and other Lords. Will you tell me what it was about.” Catriona asked.

“Many Lords are getting reports of unrest in some areas of their domains. It is odd as there have been no changes in their governance and the areas have been peaceful for centuries. That is the problem I was helping Dorsannoth with.”

“That sounds strange indeed. What could have changed to make the people unhappy?” 

“In Dorsannoth’s case, they were complaining of the tribute being too high. But as I said, it’s been unchanged for centuries and he has made allowances for bad harvests or other hardships among his people.”

“How did you help him?”

“I have the gift of diplomacy. I was able to point out the flaws in their reasoning and calm them down. We did find out that the initial idea came from an outsider, a shadowy person that no one can really describe nor do they know where he came from.”

“That’s troubling. Why would outsiders want to incite unrest?”

“That is the question. We have some suspicions but no proof as of yet. All of us will send out agents to hunt for more information.” 

A couple of weeks later, Catriona went to Zar with a request.

“I would like to visit my parents.”

“May I ask why? After all, they had all but sold you off to that despicable man.”

“They have no idea how bad he is. On the surface, he seems a fine man, able to provide nicely for a wife and children. My parents only want to see me taken care of. I can see that now. I want them to know that I am alright. I know they love me.”

“Very well. Write to them and arrange a visit.”

A few days later, Zar transported them to her parents’ farm. She ran into their waiting arms.

“Oh my daughter, I have been so worried about you.” her mother cried.

“I’m fine, Mama. Zar has taken good care of me.”

“Have you returned for good? I’m sure Dudh is still willing to marry you.” her father asked.

“That will not be happening,” Zar interjected.

“I’m happy with Zar, Da. I asked him to take me away.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Dubh is...he is a bad man. I know he appears good and nice but inside...” She told her parents of what happened on the night of her betrothal.

“I’ll kill him!” her father swore. “How dare he? Why didn’t you tell us? I would have called the whole thing off.”

“No Da, don’t kill him. As for why I didn’t say anything, well, I didn’t think you would believe me. It doesn’t matter now. Zar saved me. I am happy with him.

“She is my Lady and I will care for her as long as she wishes to stay with me.” Zar declared.

Her father looked up at Zar’s face, scrutinizing him. Whatever he saw seemed to placate him. “I will hold you to that, my lord.”

“I would expect nothing less.” 

They spoke for the rest of the afternoon, Catriona and her parents catching up on their lives. Just before they left, her father asked for a word with Zar.

“I thought you should know that I’ve been hearing some disturbing things, my lord. There are whispers of demons kidnapping human girls, although no one seems to personally know anyone it’s happened to, aside from Catriona. And now that I know the truth about what happened with her...well, I thought you should know.”

“That is disturbing. It is likely related to the unrest being incited in other domains by unknown persons. Please keep me informed if you hear any more of this.”

“I will, my lord.”

While the males talked, Catriona’s mother took the opportunity to ask some more delicate questions of her daughter.

‘Are you truly happy with him, Catriona?”

“Yes, Mama. I am beyond happy.”

“He hasn’t forced you to...”

“He would never force me to do anything.” She blushed. “I am quite willing.”

Her mother’s eyes widened as she looked at the huge demon and then back to her daughter.

“But how...does it not hurt?”

“No, it does not. It’s very pleasurable. As for how...magic.”

“If you are sure.” her mother looked doubtful.

“I am. He is a good and gentle lover.”

They said their goodbyes and Zar took them home.

They were laying in bed that evening, Zar idly caressing her naked body. 

She looked up at him. “When you were speaking to my parents you called me your Lady. What does that mean?”

His hand stilled on her body. “It means...” he paused, trying to put his thoughts into words. “It means that you are mine, my equal. I am a Lord and you are my Lady. It means that...I love you, little one.”

“Really? You really mean that?”

“Yes. You’ve not been here that long but I cannot imagine my life without you.”

She moved so she could reach him, taking his face in her hands. “I love you too.” She kissed him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Attempted rape and a probably unrealistic recovery from it, minor character death, violence (I don't think it's too graphic)

The next few months passed by. Zar would occasionally attend meetings with the King. Much to her relief, she was allowed to stay home. She periodically exchanged letters with her parents. As promised, her father included any information he came across. Zar also received frequent missives from his agents.

“It is as we feared. The Shadow Lords are behind the attempts to incite unrest.” Zar told her after reading the latest message from the King.

“The Shadow Lords?” 

“We have ever been at odds with them. They are insidious creatures, preferring sneaking and covert activities to outright attacks.”

“But why are you at odds with them?”

“They have always coveted what we Demons have but are not willing to put in the work to achieve it. Even if they had it, it would not last. They are greedy in all ways. They would bleed the land and the people dry, literally and figuratively. They feed on blood and life spirit when they can get them.”

She shivered. “They sound terrible.”

“They are. But I cannot understand how they can be here in our land. Long ago we put up a barrier around the Kingdom that prevents their passage. They should not be able to even send their agents here.”

“Perhaps the barrier has weakened. You did say it was put up long ago. Or perhaps they have been poking at one section of it until it was weak enough to pass through. ”

“You are brilliant, little one. I shall send a message to the King suggesting that he have the integrity of the barrier tested.”

A few days later she went to him.

“Zar, I just got a new letter from my parents. I’m concerned for their safety.”

“What’s going on?”

“Da says the unrest there has suddenly increased and that Dubh has been at the center of it. He’s actually accused Father of being in league with you to cheat him.”

“Change your dress, little one. We will bring them here to the castle.”

They arrived at the farm to see black smoke billowing from the village.

“I must check on that, little one. Go inside and lock the door. Get your parents ready to leave. I will be back soon.”

She reached up to him and he bent down to her. “Be careful. I love you.” She kissed him.

“I will. I love you too.” He left.

She ran into the house, locking the door behind her. “Mama, Da” she called.

“Catriona, what are you doing here?” her mother asked.

“You need to pack the essentials. We’re taking you to the castle for safety.”

“Why?” her father asked as her mother ran off to pack.

“Your last letter concerned me. We came here immediately after I received it.” She drew him over to the window. “Look at that smoke, Da. That’s the village. Zar went to check on it. We’ll leave as soon as he returns.”

There was a banging on the door. Her father moved towards it. She stopped him.

“No, Da. We must stay inside.”

The banging continued, becoming more violent. The door shuddered in its frame.

“Catriona! I know you’re in there.” She paled as she recognized Dubh’s voice.

The door burst open and Dubh stormed in. “You’re mine, bitch.” he screamed as he grabbed her arm. 

Her father tried to pull her free. Dubh punched him, knocking him to the floor.

“Da” she screamed in horror.

“Shut up, bitch.” Dubh slapped her, dragging her towards the doorway. 

She struggled, trying desperately to free herself from his grasp. He pulled her out the door and to a waiting wagon, binding her wrists before throwing her into the back of the wagon. He leaped into the seat, whipping the horse into motion. She hung on for dear life as the wagon bounced over the dirt road. She had just made up her mind to try to jump when he pulled the horse to a stop, jumping down and grabbing her, dragging her into a shack.

He grabbed her wrists, pulling her in front of him.

“Now I’ll show you what a real man’s cock is like,” he growled at her.

Despite the danger she was in, she could only laugh in his face. “Your puny little member cannot compare to my Lord’s magnificent cock. You could never give me the pleasure he has.”

“Why would I care about your pleasure.” he sneered.

He tried to kiss her, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She bit it, kicking at him.

“Bitch. You’ll pay for that.” He slapped her again, then spun her in his arms, groping at her breasts.

She struggled, frantically trying to think of a way to let Zar know where she was. 

Suddenly it came to her. “I wish the Demon Lord would come and take me away right now,” she whispered.

She screamed as Dubh threw her face down on the bed, yanking her skirts up, the air cold on her bare skin. He fumbled with his trousers, opening them, then grabbed her hips.

Across the village, Zar used his magic to suppress the fire, smothering it into nothingness. 

Suddenly a voice whispered in his ear. “I wish the Demon Lord would come and take me away right now.” 

“Catriona.” he breathed, instantly activating the spell that would transport him to the speaker of those words. 

He appeared outside a shack. A scream rang out from within the building. Zar roared in rage, grabbing the front of the shack and tearing it away. The scene inside made him see red.

He reached, grabbing Dubh by the throat, lifting him into the air.

“How dare you touch my beloved.” he punctuated each word with a vicious shake before bashing him into the wall and throwing him out into the road. He landed in a heap, his neck broken, dead before he hit the ground.

Zar gathered Catriona into his arms, the rope falling from her wrists with just a thought. She clung to him.

“That was Dubh. He broke the door down and punched Father. He dragged me away. I couldn’t get free.” she babbled hysterically, burying her face in his shoulder.

“It’s alright, little one. I am here. You’re safe. He can’t hurt you anymore.”

“Are you sure?”

Zar glanced out at the body in the road, the odd angle of the head a clear indication of a broken neck.

“Yes, little one. I am sure.”

He took her back to her parents’ farm.

“Catriona!” her mother cried, seeing her daughter cradled in Zar’s arms.

“I’m fine, Mama,” she said as Zar set her on her feet. “Is Da alright?”

Her father walked up, “Bah, it takes more than a punch to take me out.” He hugged Catriona. “I’m sorry I could not help you, daughter.”

“It’s fine. Zar saved me.” She looked at his face, his eye bruised and swollen. “Da, your eye.”

“Tis nothing. I’ll heal.”

“Here, let me help,” Zar interjected, reaching over her to place his hand on her father’s head. When he pulled it away, all of the bruising and swelling was gone.

Her father reached up and poked at his face, blinking his eye. “Well, that’s handy.”

Zar chuckled.

Her father looked at him. “Dubh?”

“Dead.”

“I hate to say it but good. Hopefully, without him agitating the others, this whole mess will stop.”

“One can only hope. Are you ready to go?”

“We cannot leave.”

“But Da, I want you to be safe.”

“We will be. With Dubh gone, I think the majority of any danger goes with him. There needs to be a voice of reason.” His eyes met Zar’s. “Who better than the father of the supposedly stolen girl?”

“Will they listen to you?” Zar asked.

“Aye. Without Dubh’s vile words, I think they will.”

“Very well.” Zar waved a hand over both of her parents. “If you need me, call my name. I will come.”

He transported them home.

“I need a bath,” she said, rubbing her arms.

“I will join you.”

They scrubbed themselves. Zar finished first and slipped into the pool to wait for her, watching her with concerned eyes. He noted the scrapes on her wrists from the rough rope and bruises across her body and growled under his breath.

She kept scrubbing herself, her skin turning pink. “Why can’t I get clean? No matter how much I scrub, I still feel dirty.” she cried, tears coming to her eyes.

“Come here, little one. Let me help you.”

“How can you help?”

“Do you trust me, little one?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Come here.”

She walked to him, getting into the pool, letting him rinse to soap from her. He sat back, putting her on his knee. He lifted one of her arms, bringing his lips to her wrist, kissing away the scrapes and bruises, then doing the same with the other one.

“That’s better, isn’t it, little one?”

“Yes.”

“Will you let me heal the rest?”

“Yes.”

He lifted her into his arms as he got out of the pool, laying her down on the bench in front of the mirror. He knelt beside her. He slowly smoothed his hands over her legs and then her arms, wiping away the bruises. Bending, he kissed and licked at the marks on her hips and they faded away.

She squirmed, “How can you bear to touch me like that? After what happened...”

“I will always want to touch you, to kiss you, to love you. There is nothing and no one that will change that, little one.”

She looked into his eyes seeing the sincerity there. She reached for him. “Love me, Zar. Make me yours.”

“You already are. Just as I am yours.” he scooped her into his arms, carrying her back to the other room, laying her on the bed.

He knelt, leaning over her body as he kissed her gently. He licked her neck, her shoulders, sending his healing magic through her with every move of his tongue. He moved lower, licking and sucking on one nipple and then the other, every flick of his tongue causing her to gasp and mew. He took her breasts into his mouth, one at a time, his tongue laving over her skin. He licked hot paths over her stomach and then her hips, leaving no part of her torso untouched by his tongue and lips.

She spread her legs for him, pushing on his head, encouraging him between her thighs. He licked, his tongue dragging between her folds. He found her clit, licking and sucking until she was moaning, writhing on the bed. He thrust his tongue inside her, tasting her, flicking it back and forth as her breathing quickened, her moans becoming louder. Returning his tongue to her clit, he worked the little nub, slipping one and then two fingers inside her. In no time at all, she cried out as she came, her body thrashing on the bed.

He scooped her into his arms as he sat up, holding her against his chest.

“Do you want me, little one?” he asked softly.

“Yes, please,” was her equally soft response as she kissed and caressed his skin.

He lowered her, getting her into position above his cock. Slowly he pushed into her, both of them moaning with satisfaction when he was fully inside her. She took over, riding him, her hands and lips on his skin as she moved. His hands slid over her back, caressing her as his cock slipped in and out of her body. Gradually she increased the pace, rocking against him, her moans and panting breaths hot on his skin, her nails scraping lightly down his body. She pushed down hard on him, taking all of him as she cried out, her orgasm hitting hard and fierce. He put his hands under her, lifting her so he could thrust up into her. Just a few thrusts later and he roared his pleasure as he came.

He pulled her off his cock as he lay back, holding her as if he would never let her go. She snuggled into him.

A week later a missive arrived from the king.

“You were right, little one. The barrier has been weakened in several spots.”

“Can it be fixed?”

“It will take and King and all the Lords pooling our magic but yes, it can. The ritual will be held tomorrow.”

“What must we do?”

“You will stay here. I will go, participate in the ritual and return home.”

“I should be with you.”

“You cannot. The magic will be immense and you could be hurt.”

“Will it be dangerous for you?”

“No, it requires but a part of my magic. I will not even feel its loss and it will return quickly, in any case.”

He left the next morning. Despite his reassurances, she worried, pacing between attempts to read. By early evening, he returned.

“It is done. The barrier is restored.”

“So the Kingdom is safe from the Shadow Lords.”

“It is. All that remains is to root out and destroy their agents and soothe the populace. This is easily done. By spring, all will be back to normal.”

“Good. Come to bed, my love.” She beckoned to him.

“As you wish, little one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to chat with me and others in a private setting? Keep up to date on my writing progress. Sometimes I even ask for suggestions or help. If you are unfamiliar with Discord or have heard it’s only for gamers and voice chat, this is not true. Most of it is actually text chat and while voice chat is available, I won’t be encouraging its use (I’m shy about speaking out loud.) It’s free to use. You must be 18 or older to join. Hope to see you there.
> 
> https://discord.gg/syAqrfzSEP


End file.
